The Illinois Cancer Council (ICC), the Comprehensive Cancer Center for the State, is proposing to serve as a research base (for a second term) for applicants to the Community Clinical Oncology Program. As the secondary research base for the collaborating institutions, the ICC will concentrate its efforts on: 1) providing current cancer treatment and research coupled with innovative cancer control studies to patients, community hospitals and physicians; 2) helping to reduce cancer mortality and morbidity by expediting the transfer of advances in clinical trials research, cancer prevention and detection, quality of measures, rehabilitation and improved method of patient care to patterns of practice; 3) investigating the impact of cancer control and cancer treatment studies in community medical practices; 4) increasing the level of participation of minority disadvantaged and underserved populations in clinical trials and cancer control research through the expansion of CCOP geographical coverage and the continuation of the ICC existing outreach program; and 5) fostering communication and the formal interchange of information between CCOP investigators and other health care providers. Participating CCOPs will have access to thirteen clinical trial protocols and seven cancer control research studies. Over 90% of the clinical trials are Phase II studies. Areas of investigation include lymphoma, myeloma, leukemia, lung, prostate, renal cell and head and neck. The cancer control concepts submitted address issues in early detection, prevention, continuing care and patient management. These studies represent the efforts of investigators at more than six institutions. In addition, mechanisms are in place to support the development of new research initiatives as well as monitor the quality control of ongoing studies. All protocols developed under this program will be disseminated and marketed to all ICC participants for patient accession.